Harry's Horses
by afish.2far
Summary: Harry didn't spend all day cooped up in Privet Drive during the summer holidays. He found a farm and a love of horses. From that came a whole new world, he found something that he enjoyed with people who didn't neglect him. Set just before Harry's 3rd year. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Harry loved these horses. He had been coming here to see them for the last three years now, and had known about them even longer - since the day that Mrs Figg had been out and Dudley had been going go-karting for his tenth birthday in fact. They had driven past the field on the way and he had memorised the route, making sure that someday he would be able to get back there. Since he'd started Hogwarts, his aunt wanted to see him as little as possible, so he had taken to cycling to the farm every day.

The bicycle was one he'd found in the undergrowth of the woods behind number four Privet Drive. The woods were a treasure to Harry, especially before he learnt about magic, and often he would finish his garden jobs as quickly as possible so that he could go and play there. There would often be two hours or so between how long Harry took to do a garden job and how long his aunt thought it took.

Harry idly stroked a beautiful grey nose as he remembered how he had first got his bike.

Once he had started Hogwarts, his relatives ignored him completely during the summer holidays which suited him perfectly. He spent lots of time in the woods, that first summer, exploring it all over and that was when he had first found the bike. The wheels were bent, the chain was rusted up and the tyres were riddled with holes, but it looked as if it was once a nice model. He'd spent most of that summer fixing it up, and then the rest learning to ride it. It wasn't anything special but it allowed him to keep fit and get to places, such as this farm for instance, that he wouldn't be able to otherwise in the time he had available.

"Heya kid" a voice said gently.

Harry whipped around, his hand going automatically for his wand that he kept in his pocket, startling the horses that had come up to the fence.

"Whoa! Easy lad" the voice said again. "You're a jumpy one aren't you?" The man winked.

Seeing no reaction from Harry, the man let out a bark of a laugh and continued "N'awwww I'm only kidding! I've seen you here a lot just lately, do you like the horses?"

Harry nodded. He was wary of the man as he was with all people, but this one seemed genuine. The tone was gruff but gentle, the face weathered but kind, with smile creases around his eyes, a large upturned nose and a big mouth that just seemed to fit.

"The grey is my favourite. I call him Daffy." He said, never taking his eyes off the man.

"Ehh, I like the black one meself" he replied "called Bunting, he is. Your grey is called Shadow, but 'e'll respond to anything if you've got food in yer 'and!" He grinned.

Putting two fingers in his mouth, the man whistled sharply. Four blurs came across the field as they raced to get there - the grey was in first, Harry was pleased to note, but the black wasn't far behind. Then came the other two Harry had yet to see properly: a piebald and a chestnut.

"'Ere they are. Shadow and Bunting are always the fastest but Bob and Lenny are catchin' up now." He grinned again "got some polo mints in me pocket, d'you want to give them them?"

Harry's eyes lit up. Yes he wanted to! He nodded eagerly and listened carefully as the man explained how to feed them the mints. Harry did as he was told and the horses gobbled one mint after another, especially Daffy, he thought with a smile.

"They liked that kid I tell you! Not everyday they get petted and fed treats, not with me havin' a farm to run! Eh I haven't introduced meself have I?! I always do that! Introduce the horses but not me." He winked again and this time Harry grinned back. "Alex Brown at your service laddie." he finished with a bow.

Harry repressed a very ungentlemanly snort at the man's antics and extended a hand. "Harry Potter." he said, carefully studying the man's face. There was no telltale eye flicker up to his scar. Good.

Alex shook Harry's hand with a smile. He had seen the young boy cycle here every day for a month now. Come in the morning, stay all day talking to the horses and then leave just before it began to get dark. The expressions on his face some days was not one Alex ever wanted to see on a child's face - pain, rejection, grief. He looked about 12 and no one so young should have to experience those emotions.

Alex came out of his thoughts, dropped Harry's hand and turned his attention back to the field. It was then he noticed how dark it had become.

"Harry, it will be pitch black soon and you don't have any lights on your bike. Can I drive you home?"

It was an innocent question but Harry panicked. He couldn't let the Dursleys see Alex. They might forbid him from going again and Harry could not face that. He had slept in the garden shed before because he had been back late and he wasn't going to lose Alex and the horses now. He needed to keep them secret. Coming to a decision and calming his breathing he turned back to Alex.

"It's alright thanks. I've done the route back in the dark before. I'll be fine." He smiled and picked up his bike, brushing off the loose grass from the saddle.

Alex watched him go, worriedly. He had seen the boy come in a few mornings before and he had come from the direction of the main road. As he lost sight of the bike he started back towards the farmhouse, lost in thought as to how he could help Harry Potter.

What neither of them noticed was the tabby cat sat quietly and patiently on the other side of the farmyard drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thankyou all for all your reviews! I'm sorry I haven't replied to you all individually but I have read them all! For those of you asking, this is set the summer before Harry's third year - this will become apparent in a few chapters time. The first two books happened as canon and Harry is now twelve going on thirteen.

I hope you enjoy this chapter - the reviews make my day!

* * *

Minerva McGonagall appeared a stern witch, but she was actually a rather big softie. When she was not teaching, or having to discipline wayward students, she was a friendly and cheerful woman with an exceedingly sarcastic wit. She even showed this side to some of her students, inviting them for tea and civil conversation in her office.

She was in her office now, but alone. She was thinking about one of her lions - a certain raven haired one. A tabby cat did not appear out of place in a farmyard and Minerva had used that as much as she could to watch Harry. Lily had held a very precious place in Minerva's heart and now Harry was doing the same. He had so much of his mother in him!

She had believed Albus when he said that Privet Drive was the best place for Harry, all those years ago, but now she was beginning to doubt him. The way he cycled out to the farm every day, even in horrendous weather, rather than stay at home, the look on his face as he stood with the horses and then the panic when the farmer, Alex Brown, had offered to take him home. They all pointed to a less than ideal home life.

She knew Albus would never believe her though. Once he got a thought in his head, he never changed it and, unfortunately, he had too much political power for anyone else to change it. She would watch Harry this summer and come up with a plan. She would find a way to help him, with or without Albus's help.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hiya Harry!" Alex said when he saw Harry arrive the next morning.

"Hi." Harry quietly replied.

"You stayin' 'ere all day again?"

"Probably."

"D'ya want to help me with a few things then? I mean if you'd rather jus' stand wi' the 'orses all day then I'll leave yuh be, but if you wanna learn th' ways o' th' farm I'd be 'appy to teach!"

Harry was ecstatic. No-one his own age in Little Whinging wanted to be friends for fear of upsetting Dudley's gang; and after his relatives put it around that he attended St Brutus's Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys, all the adults kept their distance as well.

Now here he was, being offered a tour and a lesson of a farm! By a virtual stranger, no less!

Harry's excitement must have shown on his face because Alex chuckled. "I'll take tha' as a yes then! Come on we'll start wi' th' stables."

Alex showed Harry how to muck out the stables, fill the haynets and fill the water buckets so it didn't slosh everywhere and soak him. Harry took to it like a duck to water.

"You're a natural Harry!" he praised as they finished up. "If ya keep on learnin' that quick I migh' have to take you on as a stable'and!"

The tack room followed and as the scent of leather hit his nostrils, Harry knew that he had found what he wanted to do. Too bad he couldn't use magic here but surely the wizarding world had horses?

"Aye it's a grea' smell. I tell you wha', if you clean these 'ere up good an' proper I'll let you have a ride this afternoon. Would you like tha'?" Alex cuffed Harry's shoulder as he spoke.

Harry was too shocked for words. All he could do was nod his head and grin.

"A'right then. Saddle soap's over by th' sink. Give all th' leather you can reach a good cleanin' and we'll see what 'appens. I gotta just go tend to th' chickens and sheep, I'll be back in 'alf an 'our or so, okay?"

Harry nodded and watched as Alex left the tack room. Even after the door had closed he remained standing stock still. This morning he had been alone, hungry and extremely stiff. He had had to sleep in the shed again because he got back too late. The Dursleys' had never given him a key to the house. Now though he had reason to be tired and sore - he was doing something useful! Someone actually wanted his help! With that thought he picked up the leather soap and started scrubbing away, a huge grin on his face.

xxxxxxxx

Alex's thoughts were on Harry as he fed the chickens and sheep. Harry had picked up mucking out amazingly quickly and seemed pleased to do it! It was remarkable what a difference that smile made to his face. He looked as if he hadn't smiled enough in his few years and Alex was ready to do anything he could to make the child smile more. If that happened to be giving Harry the horses to look after then that would be a bonus to him as well! A lot of the farm needed maintenance but Alex hadn't had the time to do much about it. If Harry could handle the horses then what a difference that could make to the farm!

Alex was sure that the tack would be done as well as the stables were. He had purposely not told Harry exactly how to do it because he wanted to see how he managed it. It wasn't a big deal if Harry missed a bit or messed up after all.

Some minutes later, casually stepping round a tabby cat and entering the tack room again, Alex was shocked. He'd expected Harry to be good but not so... efficient! There were four gleaming saddles and Harry was mid-way through his second bridle. It took him at least ten minutes to clean a saddle and he couldn't have been away more than three quarters of an hour, Alex thought. It appeared Harry had learnt in one morning what it took other people, including him, years to learn!

"Wow Harry!" Alex gasped. "You are a good'un! Stop for lunch and we'll come back later for yer ride. How'ds that sound?"

"Can I finish these first? I won't be long." Harry looked afraid as he finished his question.

Alex laughed "If you want! I'll go stick a brew on, come up to th' farm'ouse when yer done."

Harry finished the bridles quickly and then started stripping the shelves and cleaning them. He didn't notice the time and suddenly Alex was in the door again, a mug in his hand.

"I guessed you wouldn't've stopped wi' th' bridles! 'Specially when it's been an hour since lunch!"

"Sorry sir." Harry said "I just wanted to get this room clean for you!"

"The name's Alex, lad. Sir is much too grand for a rough farmer like me! Here I brough' you some tea. Drink it afore it goes cold."

Harry cupped his hands round the warm mug. In truth he had only tried the drink a few times before, in the Weasleys' house and once in McGonagall's office. He liked Alex's the best. It was really sweet.

"Thanks." he said, putting his empty cup down.

"Now then, abou' tha' ride. Oh you can finish all this off tomorro' if tha's what's buggin' you. Done a mighty fine job on it too if I say so meself." He raised his hand as Harry tried to interrupt. "I promised yuh a ride this afternoon so a ride this afternoon I'm gonna give you!" He grinned. "Bet you want to ride tha' grey o' yours don'tcha, hey? Saddle's third one along You bring tha' an' I'll grab the lead rope."

Harry did as he was told and was soon nuzzling the pony he called Daffy again.

"So the saddle goes on like this, an' the bridle like tha'. Be sure to get the bit in his mouth firs' or you'll never get a bridle on this'un!"

Harry listened with rapt attention as he was taught how to mount and then how to hold the reins. Alex attached the lead rope and they walked around the farmyard, breaking slightly into trot on the way back.

When Harry finally dismounted, his grin had widened further, if that was possible. He cycled home shortly after, Alex's final words ringing in his ears "You coming back tomorrow?" As if he wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** This is a very short chapter, so apologies. I will update extra fast for you to make up for it!

* * *

The rest of the summer had gone on in pretty much the same way. Harry worked seven days a week at the farm: mucking out the stables, cleaning the tack, helping Alex fix up the fence for sheep enclosure and many other things besides. He had practically full control of the horses now and the horses loved him as they did Alex.

He arrived one August morning, in a rare good mood. He still had three weeks of living with the Dursleys before school started again but there had been a phone call from Aunt Marge to say that she had come down with a cold. She wouldn't dream of inflicting it onto her Duddykins or Vernon, she had said, so would it be alright if she put off her visit. Harry was delighted, there was mutual loathing between him and Aunt Marge and her dogs always took any chance to attack him. Plus he had trouble holding his magic in around her. It was just better for everyone if he had gone back to Hogwarts before she came.

He greeted Alex good morning as he set about poo-picking in the field. The last few days had been so nice that the horses had been left out. Which meant the stables stayed cleaner, but he had to pick up the droppings from the field instead. He finished that and went in to get the horses their morning feed, only to find himself being followed by a tabby cat.

"Interesting," he mused to himself "that cat looks really like McGonagall did that first lesson in first year. Must be quite a common breed."

After feeding the horses, Harry went to find Alex.

"Alex?"

"Yes Harry?" It seemed that Harry was rubbing off onto Alex. The rough farmer had started using some of his 'h's and 't's as the summer progressed, much to Harry's amusement.

"That tabby cat that's always around. Is it yours?"

"No I though' it was yours actually. Never seen it afore you started 'ere. Ruddy cat's always in the way though!"

Harry chuckled. Alex sounded so much like Hagrid sometimes!

"What's so funny?" Alex asked in mock offence.

"You sound just like Hagrid sometimes! I was chuckling at him saying those words."

"Who's Hagrid?" Alex asked curiously "what a strange name!"

"He's the groundskeeper at H-school." Harry nearly slipped and said Hogwarts, but he caught himself just in time.

"You enjoy your school then?" Alex asked. "What's your favourite subject?"

Harry started to panic. He couldn't talk about Hogwarts. What could he say? What should he say?

"I love school" he said "it's up in Scotland and I get a train there and everything."

"Boarding school then? Don't ya miss ya folks at all?"

"Nope. Hogwarts is my home." Harry started at the realisation of what he had just said. He caught himself up quickly, hoping that Alex wouldn't notice. "What's left to do?"

"Sheep an' chickens need feeding if yeh so wish. Then I think it's about time for another brew. Come up to th' farmhouse when you're done."

"Got any more jobs for me today?" Harry asked as he cupped his hands around his mug.

"Nah, I want a ride. There's some nice places over Elmbridge way an' I 'aven't been on a good hack in ages. You want to come? Yeh can ride that grey nag o' yours and I'll take Bunting. We'll have a good long gallop."

Harry grinned. Life was pretty good right now.

"Your parents won't mind you going will they?" Alex suddenly said. "Shouldn't you tell them?"

"My parents died when I was a baby" Harry said quietly. "My aunt and uncle couldn't give a toss where I am as long as I'm not disturbing their _normal_ lives."

"I'm sorry for you Harry" Alex said. "Do your relatives harm you?"

Images swarmed around Harry's mind. The bumps and the scrapes from running away from Dudley's gang, the punchings he got if they did catch him, the hunger pains, the cat flap, Mrs Weasley's cooking...

Harry got up abruptly. "I'm going to groom the horses before we go out. Call me when you want to leave."

Alex was left at kitchen table confused. Harry wasn't loved, that he could tell, but would his family go so far as to physically hit the boy? Alex sincerely hoped not. Spying the tabby cat sat just inside the door, he shooed it out, before wearily leaving to put on his riding clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Okay so it wasn't quite as fast as I had hoped for, but here you go. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Harry had really enjoyed his ride out with Alex. Alex knew the woods and fields to the west of Elmbridge like the back of his hand. Harry thought that Alex could probably find his way through them blindfolded, and he was sure that at some points on their gallop the man _had_ closed his eyes!

They had just come back into the town - the only bit of road riding they had to do, when Harry spotted something he thought looked extremely familiar. A tartan skirt and coat, with hair tied back into a tight bun. He only caught a glimpse of it but it looked uncannily like his Transfiguration professor and Head of House. However when he pulled up Daffy to have another look, the woman had vanished.

"You alrigh' Harry?" Alex asked.

"Yeh. I just thought I'd spotted someone I knew, but it must have been someone else." Harry shrugged. "Come on, let's get back. I can't be too late if I want to sleep inside tonight."

Alex grimaced at Harry's last sentence but hid it well. "Alrigh' we'll race across tha' next meadow. It's a nice ole track tha' is."

Harry nodded and the two of them continued to make their way through the streets. Once they reached the meadow, both riders dug their heels into their horses sides and almost flew across the grass. First Harry was in front, on the slightly faster horse, then Alex's riding would give him the lead, then Harry would call to his horse and they would nose in front again and this battle of wills continued until they reached the far end. They were neck and neck, both horses seemingly giving everything they had as they approached the gate that led to the river behind the farmhouse. Harry slowed his horse, expecting Alex to do the same, but the blur shot passed him at still breakneck speed, took a powerful jump at the gate, sailed over it and was out of sight almost before he could blink.

Harry stopped and dismounted, led his horse through the gate and continued his ride home at a gentle trot. He could not believe what he had just seen happen! That was a five-bar metal gate and Bunting and Alex had gone over it without losing stride! It was awe inspiring, wonderful, exhilarating to watch. Harry ran ot of words to describe how he felt, being so close to such power in an animal.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise he was back in the farmyard and Alex was calling his name.

"Harry? Harry, are you alright son?" Alex asked the dazed boy softly.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Harry asked, his eyes wide and excitement shining on his face.

"You're a cross country lad are ya? Well I spose we can work summat ou' yeah. If yeh can make a couple hours free in th'afternoons I don' see why I can't teach ya a bi' of jumpin' if that's wha' yeh want!"

"You will? You really mean it? You'll teach me?" Harry blurted out all in a rush.

Alex came over to the excited boy and helped him down. "Yeh laddie, I will." He ruffled Harry's hair. "But Shadow isn't gonna untack 'imself now is 'e? Sort yer 'orse out and then come in th' farmhouse an' I'll see wha' I can come up with."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was excited but nervous. Today they were going to try out some small cross country jumps. Harry had had no problem with the trotting poles and so a few days after the eventful ride from Elmbridge here he was, about to face his first proper jump.

Alex was watching him carefully, hoping that he would spot any problems before they did, in fact, become problems. He was wary about putting Harry at these jumps so soon, but they were low and he knew that the horse would be fine. The only thing he was worried about was Harry's confidence and reaction the first time the horse took off with him. He had mastered trotting poles, even leant up into a cross shape, but there was nothing like taking the first cross country jump of your life.

He need not have worried. Harry took to it, just as he had everything else Alex had thrown at him. Harry relaxed as time went on and from that his confidence soared.

"You could make a champion cross country man if yeh wanted. Probably even be a good eventer" Alex praised when they finally stopped, it being too dark to see the jumps safely any more. "Does your school have a riding club?" he asked as they rode back.

"No" replied Harry.

"Pity. I hope you don' lose too many o' your skills during th' term then. When do you go back?"

"Just over two weeks. First of September."

"Looking forward to it?"

"Yes. I can't wait to see all of my friends again. I'm going to miss you though."

"Eh? You've still got two weeks of me laddie!" Alex winked and playfully punched Harry's shoulder. "You'll be dying to be rid of me by then, 'specially if I have t'drill this ridin' to stay there for three month!"

The change in tone of the horses' hooves on the ground heralded the entrance to the yard. As one, both slowed, stopped, dismounted and untacked their horses. It was so synchronous that Alex burst out laughing.

"Yeh gonna be a right good horse lad one o' these days. I just know it. Lord anyone wi' half a brain cell could see it!"

He patted Harry on the back and headed off to the tack room, still chuckling to himself. Harry stood there, shocked for a second but he quickly shook himself and followed the older man.

"Harry, you're not riding home tonight. It's as black as pitch out there and you've got no lights. Yeh've not eaten all day either. I won't have anyone say I don't treat my staff well. Stay fer dinner at least. Please."

Harry opened his mouth to thank him but decline, when his stomach gave a loud grumble.

"I'll take tha' as a yes then! Leave your bike round back and head into th' kitchen. You eat meat?" Harry nodded. "Good. It's lamb casserole."

After the meal, which Harry only ate a small amount of, he again tried to leave and cycle back to the Dursleys. But he couldn't keep his bike upright and fell to the floor. He tried to fight as Alex helped him up, but soon it was taking all of his concentration just to remain on his feet. In fact if Alex's arm wasn't around his waist, holding him securely, he didn't think he'd manage even that. Alex gently lead the boy to his spare room and laid him on the bed. Seeing that Harry had fallen instantly asleep, Alex carefully removed Harry's socks and shoes and tucked the covers around him.

"Goodnight Harry" he whispered. "Sweet dreams."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Apologies for the slow update - Christmas planning hit with a vengeance! Updates will also be slow over the next couple of weeks because I'm going away for New Year, but I should be back in business afterwards. Thankyou for all your reviews, they often make my day! Here's the next chapter, enjoy :)

* * *

"Morning sleepyhead" Alex greeted Harry as he came into the kitchen. "Smell the bacon could ya, hey?"

"I'm so sorry! Let me make breakfast" Harry pleaded, immediately moving over to the stove. "What do you want?"

"'Ey now Harry, I won't be 'aving no guests 'aving to cook my breakfast! You just sit there laddie an' I'll bring you a bacon butty. Best thing to start the day off with in my opinion!" He pointed to a rustic looking chair set at the scrubbed wooden table. "Ever 'ad one afore?" he added on seeing Harry's face.

"No sir" Harry replied quietly. "Cooked them a lot, but I've never eaten one."

Alex set down a plate on the table in front of Harry. "There's ketchup next to you if you want some" he said, before turning back to make his own sandwich. Alex sat down and noticed that Harry hadn't touched his plate at all.

"Ketchup Harry?" he asked.

Harry looked up startled. "No" he replied and then added quickly "thankyou sir."

"Alright well then eat up. Can't go out riding on an empty stomach and you barely ate any dinner last night."

"Sorry about that."

"No need to apologise. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thankyou sir." Harry replied.

"Where's this sir come back from eh? I'm still not my father!" He smiled a bit, trying to make light of a conversation he didn't understand.

"Sorry, si-Alex" Harry said.

"Going over to Elmbridge again today, we can try them cross country jumps on the way back if you'd like." Alex said as he ate his sandwich. Harry still hadn't touched his. "That sandwich is going to go cold if you don't eat it. Cold bacon butties're no good at all." He looked pointedly at Harry.

Harry took a tentative bite and realised that Alex was right. It was good. He also became aware that he was not at the Dursleys, where food was scarce because it was nearly always taken by Dudley. He started to eat more quickly, suddenly realising that waiting until after Alex had finished before he started, behaviour drilled into him from years at the Dursleys, was not what was expected of him here.

"Tea or coffee?" Alex asked, breaking Harry from his thoughts.

"Ummmm, tea please?" asked Harry tentatively, unsure what he was supposed to say.

"Coming right up."

The two drank their tea in silence, then Alex sent Harry out to tack up the horses whilst he washed up their plates and mugs. When Alex came out, he found Harry brushing and tacking the horses, in his old style.

"Ready for this hack then?" asked Alex. "Shadow certainly is! Look at 'im! He's lookin' forward to that gallop across the meadow ain't ya hey?" Alex stroked the grey face as he spoke, big, strong caresses that moved down from forlock to nose. He gave the horse a few quick pats on the neck and walked upto Bunting, his black cob. "And you, yes, we 'aven't forgotten about you. You fat little black thing. You want to run too, don't ya?" Alex mumbled at the horse as he stroked its nose. Bunting whinnied in reply.

"Do you think they understand you?" Harry asked "or is it all just tone of voice?"

"Some words I think they recognise. Watch this." He stood in front of Bunting and started saying different foods: curry, banana, pineapple, crisps, meringue. All had no effect on the horse. "Carrot" he said, in the same tone as before. The black head perked up, ears pricked forward, eagerly looking round for the anticipated treat. "Apple" Alex continued. The horse moved from looking around everywhere to nuzzling Alex's pockets. Alex brought the carrot out and allowed Bunting to take a bite off the end before re-storing it.

"Wow" Harry breathed. "He knows those two words!"

"Indeed. Now I don't know about you, but I've got a horse to ride!" Alex leapt onto Bunting's back and trotted off. Harry, chuckling to himself, followed suit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva sat in her kitchen nursing a large mug of tea, thinking about Harry Potter. She was aware that likely noone had told him of Sirius Black. The house he lived in was muggle and he spent all of his days in a muggle farmyard. She would have to be the one to tell him. She hoped he came up this way again soon. Her little cottage in Elmbridge was a haven away from the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts Castle. Of course, with apparition, distance had much less meaning so travelling from Surrey to Scotland didn't bother her. What did bother her was Harry. She could see he had finally found some happiness, and she was loathed to take that from him, but he couldn't start the year not knowing. Especially not with the dementors patrolling the castle. She sighed, downed her now cold tea and went out into the village square.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Alex entered the village, both breathless. They had had an almighty race across the meadow that morning. Harry's improvement in horsemanship knew no bounds. He seemed to know what the horse was about to do, seconds in advance and the grey he rode seemed to do anything for him! Alex had had to ride hard to beat Harry this morning. If he didn't know, he would never had guessed that Harry had only been riding for six weeks.

"Good one Harry" Alex said, when he had caught his breath. "Yeh nearly had me there!"

"Thanks" Harry replied, grinning. He wiped his face on his jacket sleeve and unstuck his fringe from his forehead to let the cool air onto his face. He suddenly realised that he was really thirsty.

"Alex?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes laddie?"

"Do you..." he faltered. 'Don't ask questions' flared into his brain. This isn't the Dursleys, he thought fiercely. He took a deep breath. "Do you have any water?"

"Nah I don't Harry, but I could do wi' a drink meself. There's a little cafe just round th' corner, why don't we grab summat there?"

"Uhhh, alright."

Harry waited with the horses whilst Alex went into the tiny place. A minute or so later Alex returned with two bottles of water.

"Thanks" Harry said as he took a drink. Suddenly he pointed. "There! That's the person I saw the other day! It really looks like Professor McGonagall."

"The lady in the tartan skirt?"

"Yes" he said. Just then the woman turned round and Harry got a look at her face. "It is her!" he said excitedly.

"If you want to talk to her, go on" Alex said. "I'll wait here with th' horses."

Harry hesitated. Would it be odd if he just approached her? It was her holidays too.

"Go on" Alex urged.

Harry walked slowly across the village square, still unsure if this was a good idea. When he got within hearing distance she spoke to him and he could tell she was not annoyed by his appearance.

"Mr Potter, how good it is to see you. Are you enjoying your holidays?"

"Much more than I have done before, yes Professor" Harry replied.

"I'm glad for you. Does it, by any chance, have anything to do with the man watching you over there?"

Harry started at her words, but then saw she was gesturing at Alex and relaxed again.

"You mean Alex? He lets me work on his farm all day and he's taught me to ride and he's teaching me cross country."

"I see. Does he know about you?"

"He's a muggle Professor. I haven't told him anything."

"I see. You go to that farm seven days a week Harry, do you not wish to spend any time with your relatives?"

"They do not wish to spend time with me" he replied quietly. "What are you doing here Professor?"

"I have a summer cottage here. It's a place far away from Hogwarts where I can spend time to myself. I like to come here whenever I'm not needed in the castle. After your stunts at the end of term and then the news about Black, it's been a gift from Merlin himself this summer."

"You could call that a Merlinsend" Harry mumbled.

"Indeed" Minerva remarked drily. "I bet you haven't heard about Black have you Potter, spending all your time in a farmyard."

"Excuse me Professor but how do you know so much about me?"

"You never know what ruddy cat'll be watching Potter! Now, abou-"

"It was you!" Harry interrupted. "You've been watching me at the farm haven't you! I thought that cat looked familiar!"

"Yes Potter. It was me. Now then, have you or have you not heard about Black?"

"No Professor."

"I see. Sirius Black has broken out of Azkaban Prison and is after you."

"Wizards have prisons?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Potter have you forgotten we're in a muggle town? Do keep your voice down. Yes we have a prison, where else did you think we kept all the Death Eaters we caught 12 years ago? They're not glamorous places, Potter. Keep your distance if at all possible. Dementors would have a field day with you. Anyhow Sirius Black has broken out-"

"Dementors? Field day with me? What do you mean Professor?" Harry interrupted again.

Minerva gave an almost invisible sigh and then took a deep breath. "Dementors are soul suckers Potter. They feed on bad memories, pulling all the good ones away until you're left with your worst memories and fears." Harry shuddered.

Just then Harry heard his name being called. He turned round to see Alex beckoning him.

"I think Alex wants to be off Professor. I've kept him waiting quite a while now. I'll be careful at school. You know I don't go looking for trouble, it usually finds me!"

"Take care Potter. Wave if you're passing this way."

"I will do. Goodbye Professor."

"Goodbye Harry."

"Took your time didn't ya?" Alex teased as Harry approached. "Gripping conversation was it?"

"Kinda. She's my Head of House at school, so she knows me and likes to chat."

"Fair enough" Alex said. His tone was pleasant and light but his anger was mounting. Harry trusted this woman and said she knew him, so why hadn't she seen what his family had done to him? No, Harry's relatives. Harry never called them family. Elmbridge wasn't far from Little Whinging, it certainly wouldn't be difficult to step in from time to time and take the boy out for the day or something. She must have known that he had noone. "We'd best be off if we want this ride and to do them cross country jumps on the way back. Gets dark reasonably early now and I really don't like you ridin' or cyclin' in the dark."

"Alright. Thanks for waiting for me."

"Not a problem." Alex smiled.

Minerva watched the two trot out of the village and into the woods beyond. At least riding was something Harry seemed to be enjoying and enjoyment was something he had had very little of, she thought sadly. She would tell him more about Black at another time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Happy New Year to you all! Apologies for the long delay, hopefully now Christmas and New Year are over, I can get back to regular updates again. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

When Harry returned to 4 Privet Drive that evening he found another owl in his room besides Hedwig.

"Got a friend, did you girl?" he asked softly. "Oh it's a school owl, probably next year's supplies list" Harry muttered as he untied the letter from the owl's leg. He quickly opened it and scanned the supplies list before moving onto the other piece of parchment. "Trips to Hogsmeade? Wow." Harry breathed. "Aunt Petunia will never sign the form though" he added glumly.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Hedwig, do you fancy a job tonight?" Hedwig's amber eyes met Harry's. "Thought you might!" He wrote a quick note and tied it to her leg. Take that to Professor McGonagall in Elmbridge and wait for a reply. Good girl." He stroked her soft tummy feathers in affection. The owl allowed it for a few moments before taking off into the night.

Two hours later, Hedwig soared back through the window and held her leg out to Harry. Harry opened it in excitement.

_Harry,_

_Unfortunately I am not your permanent guardian so I'm afraid I cannot sign your Hogsmeade form. I would advise you just to ask your aunt nicely._

_If she will not, maybe it is for the best anyway. With Sirius Black on the loose, being out of Hogwarts may not be the wisest thing for you. I would prefer to tell you this story in person Harry, but he is after you. You must go nowhere alone._

_I am sorry I could not have been more helpful._

_Regards_

_Prof. McGonagall_

Initially Harry's face fell, but by the end he was almost smiling. It wasn't quite a smile, more a smirk. "Quite the contrary Professor" he said to himself. "You have given me the perfect idea.."

The following morning Harry did not go immediately to the farm once he had served breakfast. He picked up his letters from the night before and headed into the living room, where he expected his aunt to be.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry ventured timidly.

"What is it now boy?" Petunia snapped, not looking up from her tv show.

"I've got a form from Hog-school" he corrected himself. "Third years are allowed to visit the local village on the weekends but it needs your signature."

"You don't deserve extra treats boy. We've told you that."

"I know. I'm a burden on decent people." He turned to leave sadly. "There was a letter as well. I've got them here-"

"Give them to me boy" she interrupted irritably.

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry said meekly.

She snatched the letter and form from his outstretched hand. She made no sign that she had received them, or even that Harry still existed in the room.

Harry left and went to write to Ron and Hermione. He hadn't seen them all summer and he thought if they all met up in Diagon Alley, they could all buy supplies together. Harry had loved that outing last year.

He saw through his bedroom window his aunt crossing the street. "What has she done with that form?" he thought. He hurried downstairs and found it on the kitchen table, his aunt's signature scrawled across it. "Hahaha it worked!" he thought. "Give them the letter that says I am likely to be killed if I leave the castle and she can't sign it fast enough! Thanks McGonagall!"

He quickly gathered up the form before his aunt came back and took it off him and placed it in his hiding place beneath the floorboards in his bedroom. Then he got changed and found his bike. He had a horse to ride.

xxxxxxxxx

"You're looking happy" commented Alex as Harry arrived at the farm. "Yeh not here at the crack o' dawn either. What happened?"

"I had to get my aunt to sign a permission form for a school trip. She didn't want to at first but she did eventually."

"Why did she change her mind?" Alex asked.

"I left a letter around that said I would be in danger if I left school. That must have convinced her that maybe allowing me to go was in her best interests. I've been nearly killed in both of my last two years and they don't like it that I keep coming back each summer. It would be much easier for both them and me if this year this Sirius Black managed to complete the job. I suppose she thinks Hogsmeade is the best chance for that. To be honest, she's probably right."

Alex was appalled. Harry spoke so casually of his own death. He had faced death twice in the last two years? What was happening at that school? And what were his relatives saying to make him think that his death would be a good thing?

"Harry, I'm sure you've probably told me but I seem to have forgotten. What school do you go to again?"

"It's-it's-it's a private boarding school in Scotland" Harry stammered. "My parents enrolled me when I was born." McGonagall had told him last year that most wizarding parents paid for their child's magical education when they chose it, which was usually as soon as they found out the child had magic.

"I see" Alex said. Why was Harry so guarded about his school? He had said the name once, Alex knew. What was it? Hogsmith? No. Warthogs? No. Not that either. He would have to think more later. Alex could see Harry's good mood vanishing and he kicked himself mentally. He should be trying to increase those, not get rid of them.

"Right then, cross country proper today!" Alex said brightly. "Shadow'll take you round a course nicely. I gotta go out this afternoon, you'll be alright on yer own?"

"Sure if you think so" Harry replied.

"Excellent. Let's get them horses tacked up then."


	7. Chapter 7

Alex rode hard across the meadow. He was going to find out once and for all what was going on with Harry. If anyone could tell him that, it would be the Scottish lady Harry had been talking to earlier. What had Harry called her? Professor Mc-something. Alex thought back as he rode. Just as his horse jumped the gate at the edge of the meadow it came to him - Professor McGonagall.

He left his horse with some friends that had a field behind their house, declining their offer of a drink and headed across the square to the woman's house. He knocked three times on the door.

"Excuse me ma'am, but are you Professor McGonagall?" Alex asked when the door opened.

"That would be me, yes. You're the man who was with Harry the other day aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am. Alex Brown." He held out his hand.

Minerva shook it warmly. "Minerva McGonagall" she said. "Won't you come in Mr Brown?"

She led him into a small sitting room. "Would you care for tea?" she asked him.

"Tha' would be pleasant ma'am thankyou."

When they were seated with a tea tray between them, Minerva asked "so what can I do for you Mr Brown?"

"Please, the name's Alex. I'm a country farmer an' I've never got by with all this Mr and sir stuff. Never really 'eard it until Harry came t'me either."

"If you insist. What brings you here?"

"Harry." The reply was short and sharp. "He said you were 'is Head of House and you knew 'im. Is that true?"

"I am his Head of House at school and I do know him, yes. I knew his parents too. They were in the same house as him."

"Do you know him away from school then?"

"Not as much as I might like, I must confess."

"But you know where 'e lives and who 'e lives with?"

"Yes. I was there when he was placed at his aunt and uncle's house after his parents were murdered." Minerva took a sip of her tea as she remembered that night.

"I see. You put him there but never checked to see if 'e was alright afterwards?"

"What are you leading up to Mr Brown?" Minerva could feel the tension in the air mounting.

"Harry is unwanted by his family!" Alex practically yelled. "He is neglected, starved, overworked and possibly beaten for all I know! By those who were supposed t'care for 'im. Those who, by yer own words, Professor, you left him with!" Alex got up and started pacing the room, breathing heavily. "He said his relatives were upset when 'e came back every summer, that they'd like it if 'e killed himself during th' term and maybe it would just be better t'let Sirius Black finish him off, cos then 'e wouldn' be a burden any more. Just this morning 'e said that 'e'd got a permission slip signed because 'e'd left a letter with it saying tha' he could get killed if 'e was allowed to go. He cycles on a main road, withou' a helmet, every day of th' week, whatever the weather to my farm and works there all day, unpai', from early morning until night. I even heard 'im mutter to 'imself once that he'd better cycle fast if 'e didn't want to sleep in the shed again! And even then 'e still rejects my offer to stay every night. He's got no lights on his bike an' he doesn't care. Tell me Professor, what out o' that makes you think his life is good?"

Minerva knew that things weren't right with the Dursleys', but having an angry farmer yell at her was something she never wished to repeat.

"Mr Br-Alex" she corrected on seeing his glare. Seeing Minerva McGonagall off put by a glare was a sight to behold, if anyone had been around to witness it (but since there wasn't Minerva would deny it with her last breath). "I know Harry has been through some tough things. But there are people I know who would do him harm. He is safest with his family."

"They are not Harry's family!" Alex snapped back. "They are his relatives, as he always refers to them. He looks on the school year starting as a good thing! No thirteen year old child should be wanting the summer holidays to end!"

"I shall go and make some more tea" Minerva announced. And add Calming Draught into it as well, she added mentally.

When she returned, Alex had calmed a little but was still agitated.

"Here" she handed him a cup. "Let's sit and discuss this. I can see you care very much about Harry. Anger is not going to help him."

Minerva felt the effect of the Calming Draught on herself and hoped the effect would be the same on a muggle. She wasn't disappointed.

"My apologies ma'am" he said. "I should not have yelled at you. I am just so angry to see this little boy go through so much and you so near, but yet so far."

Minerva inclined her head. "What is your relationship with Harry?" she asked.

"Relationship?"

"You are his boss aren't you?"

"Yes, but I'm also the only person who seems to give a damn about 'im! I worry about him."

"I can see that. When he gets back to school, I will ensure he gets a thorough medical check-up and the necessary treatment. I will also contact people to try and change his living arrangements."

"You'd better succeed" Alex growled. "Or else I'll go to Social Services myself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Alex had had lunch together after their cross country session that morning. Harry didn't want to intrude but Alex had insisted. After lunch, Alex had asked Harry if he would mind holding the farm until he got back. He said he would only be a few hours.

Harry had spent a very pleasant afternoon so far. He had washed and groomed the remaining three horses until they shone, combed out their manes and tails and coated their hooves in hoof oil. They looked spectacular. Harry wished that Alex could be there to see it. Compared to two months ago when he started, Harry had become an extremely able farmhand. With Alex's force feeding and the enjoyable work, he had put on some muscle and had more of a healthy glow.

He had just finished grooming Lenny, the big chestnut gelding, when he spotted a break in the wire fence that separated two of the fields.

"Better fix that" he thought.

He turned out the horses, making sure their field fence was secure first and then headed over to the broken fence. The post had come out of the ground and the wire got all twisted around itself, causing one great tangle.

"Gonna need a mallet and some wire cutters there I think. And a bit of extra wire if there is any" he muttered to himself.

When he returned, tools and wire in hand, he couldn't find the broken part. He looked all around but could see no damage anywhere. These fields backed onto a small wood of pine trees and Harry suddenly spun round to face them, wand in hand. He had heard a noise in there, that he was sure no woodland dwelling creature would make. It was a crack of breaking twigs and what sounded like a muffled expletive. Then he heard footsteps and... a woof?

Harry relaxed. It was just some dog walker having taken a wrong turn somewhere. He stowed his wand and turned back towards the stables, meaning to clear out the feed barn - a job he'd been saving for when he had nothing better to do. He had taken just one step when he heard the bark again, closer this time, but dismissed it as the dog being off the lead and being close to the field. It could probably smell other animals, the sheep, goats, horses or perhaps just rabbits in the wood. He carried on walking but the dog carried on barking.

Half way across the field, Harry realised the dog must be following him for the barking to not have decreased in volume. He turned, and sure enough there was the largest black dog Harry had ever seen. Its back came up to Harry's waist and its head to Harry's shoulder! Harry wondered if he could put a saddle on it and ride it it was that huge.

"Heya boy" Harry said softly to the dog, glad to hear that its barking had stopped as soon as Harry had turned around.

The dog allowed Harry to stroke him and ruffle his hair, even going so far as to lie down for a belly rub.

"What's your name, hey? A big, gentle dog like you must belong to someone."

The dog shook its head and Harry could hear something jangle. He tried to get through the long matted hair around the dog's neck but found it was too tightly knotted to deal with with his fingers.

"I'll just go get you a comb and then we'll have you back to looking smart. Whoever you do belong to, I don't think much to his grooming of you!"

Harry heard what he could only describe as a chuckle come from the dog. He shook his head at his imagination and took off at a sprint towards the farmyard. He returned just a few minutes later with a brush, a comb and some detangling cream. He worked quickly and efficiently on the dog, treating it as he did the horses' manes and soon the hair was tangle free. Harry found a studded collar around the dog's neck with a brass tag that read _Padfoot_.

"Padfoot" Harry murmured. "Padfoot. Where have I heard that before?"

The dog started whining and barking just then and running back towards the wood. When he got a few paces in front, he stopped and looked back at Harry. When the boy didn't move, Padfoot ran back to Harry, barked and ran off again, only to wait a few paces away.

"You want me to come with you?" Harry asked the dog.

Padfoot barked once and ran into the wood. Harry followed, curious but wary. Why would a dog want him to follow it? How was this dog so intelligent? It seemed to understand everything he said.

When safely amongst the trees and unseen from the field, the dog reared up and turned into a man. Harry's wand was trained on him.

"You're a wizard?" Harry asked. "You're like McGonagall, she can turn into a cat."

"Indeed I'm a wizard Harry. How else did that fence fix itself?"

Harry smiled slightly but did not lower his wand. "Who are you?" he asked.

"The most wanted man in Britain, a convicted murderer, a prison escapee and your godfather" the man replied. "Sirius Black. It's good to meet you at last Harry. You were a toddler last time I saw you."

Harry was shocked. This man, according to McGonagall, wanted to kill him and was the most wanted man in the entire Wizarding World. Yet here he was, in a wood on a muggle farm, telling Harry it was good to see him. It just didn't fit.

"Can you get on with it?" Harry asked, lowering his wand.

"Get on with what?" Now Sirius was confused.

"Well you want to kill me don't you? That's what McGonagall says."

Sirius sighed deeply. "No Harry I do not want to kill you. I did not kill your parents either. We switched Secret Keepers last minute. It was Peter who betrayed your parents to Voldemort, like the rat he is. Never me. I would have died before I did anything like that."

"What what what? Come again? I know Voldemort killed my parents but couldn't kill me. What has that got to do with you?"

"Where have you grown up Harry? What would you classify as home?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"Hogwarts is home" Harry replied. "But until I was eleven I lived with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Now I only have to sleep there during summer." Harry smiled widely at the last sentence.

"Albus-Bloody-Dumbledore" Sirius growled. "Harry, listen to me. At school I was great friends with your dad. We had a group of four of us called the Marauders. When it became obvious that your parents were being targeted by Voldemort, they went into hiding using a very complicated spell. The Fidelius charm locks the location of a person inside the body of another. Only that person can tell the location of the one hiding. This person is called the Secret Keeper. Even if another person knows the location, they cannot tell anyone else of it. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Anyone may know the location, if told by the Secret Keeper, but noone but the Secret Keeper can tell anyone else."

"I was going to be Secret Keeper for your parents. I loved James like a brother" Sirius continued. "At the last minute we changed it. We agreed I was the too obvious choice and Voldemort could try all he wanted to get the location from me, but if I wasn't Secret Keeper, he would never succeed. So he picked little weedy Wormtail to do it. And the little rat was the betrayer. As soon as he could he told his master everything he wanted to know. There was nothing I could do. I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry patted Sirius on the arm. "You did what you thought was best. What happened next?"

"When James and Lily were killed, I ran after Peter. I cornered him in a square and was about to stun him when he yelled "Sirius! James and Lily! How could you!" He then blasted the square, killing twelve muggles, transformed into a rat and ran into the gutter. Noone knew that we had swapped Secret Keepers. Only James, Lily, Peter and myself. We didn't even tell our fourth Marauder, Remus. I was arrested and sent to Azkaban without trial where I stayed for twelve years before finally managing to break out and swim to shore." Sirius took a deep breath and looked Harry in the eye. "I am your Godfather Harry. Your parents asked me to take care of you if anything happened to them. I'm not proud of what I did the night they died, in my anger I forgot about the most important thing to both James and Lily - you."

"I've lived through eleven years of hell because of that error Sirius" Harry replied. "Eleven years where I could have had a happy childhood instead of being the Dursleys' personal house elf." Bitterness was pouring through Harry's words.

"I know Harry. If I thought going back in time eleven years would fix this, I would. But time is a fickle thing to mess with and eleven years has a lot of potential to get very messed up, very quickly." He smiled sympathetically. "However, I can give you a home now if you'll let me. I'm the most wanted man in Britain, so I'd have to clear my name first, but after that, once I've found the rat-"

"What does this rat look like?" Harry interrupted.

"Fat and brown with two toes missing. Here I've got a picture." Sirius pulled out a Daily Prophet front page.

"Scabbers?" Harry asked. "You're telling me that Ron's pet is actually a man and he killed my parents?"

"Scabbers? Ron? Come again Harry?"

"That's Ron Weasley, one of my best friends in Hogwarts and he has a pet rat called Scabbers. He got him when his brother got an owl for becoming prefect."

"How long had this brother had the rat?" Sirius asked.

Harry thought. "Ron got it beginning of first year, he said and said that Percy had had it for ten years he thought. So that would make it twelve years ago that the rat first turned up..." Harry trailed off in thought. "I'm going shopping in Diagon Alley next week with them for new supplies for next year. Can you wait until then?"

"I've waited twelve years, another week isn't going to harm!"

"Great. I'll see what I can do. I'll bring food and leave it here for you, Alex is always trying to feed me. If you wanted to kill me, I'd be dead by now, so I'd like to see what happens next. Come up to the yard and I'll give you a bath. Have to be as a dog though, someone might see if you just step out!" Harry stuck out his tongue.

"Right you are there Pronglet! Can't be seen harbouring criminals now can you?!"

Sirius changed into his animagus form and the two headed back up to the yard together.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** Over twelve thousand views! I'm truly honoured that you think my ideas worth reading about. That the number of favourites and follows keeps going up as well is just even more amazing! Thankyou so much for your support in reading this, it makes writing it worthwhile. I love all the reviews and even if I don't reply to them all, I do read them! To those of you talking about what Harry's next Hogwarts year is going to be like, to reply would give the game away too soon! All will be revealed soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter - any ideas, comments, questions or critisicms you can leave them as a review...

* * *

The first sound Alex heard on his return to the farm was Harry's laughter. It was a good sound to hear, but what was he laughing at? Alex turned into the yard to see soap bubbles everywhere, Harry dripping wet and the largest dog he had ever seen!

"Padfoooooot" he heard Harry whine in mock outrage as the dog shook himself again and sprayed Harry.

"Who's this then?" Alex asked, walking up to them.

Harry spun round, realising just in time who it was before he raised his wand. "Oh hi Alex" he said. "Good ride?"

"I think so, time will tell though. So come on, where did you find this beast?"

"Down in the woods just where the sheep and horse fields join. Poor thing was trapped in the bushes. He's got a collar but there wasn't anyone around and his coat was a mess. Since you were out, I thought you wouldn't mind if I tidied him up a bit."

"I don' mind at all Harry. You can keep 'im here until we find if 'e has an owner if you'd like? You'll 'ave to take care of 'im though."

"Thanks Alex!" Harry grinned and threw his arms around Alex's waist. When Harry stepped back Alex realised that he was now soaking wet too!

"Ya little minx" he said affectionately, ruffling Harry's hair. "You finish bathing that monster whilst I find a bed f'r 'im. Then you can decide where to put 'im."

"Thanks Alex!" Harry said again.

Harry couldn't believe it, he was being allowed to keep a pet! Dudley could never keep an animal, so Harry would never be allowed one in Privet Drive, but here it seemed Alex would let him do whatever! He had offered it without a pause even though he knew Harry wouldn't be there overnight. What was best was that they could go on walks every day and Harry could hear about his parents and their days at Hogwarts!

Padfoot had been settled into the hay barn. It was a little dusty, but the feed room Alex had vetoed and the stables Harry thought would be too cramped. Padfoot really needed a stable of his own! So, that evening, once Padfoot had been fed and settled in, Harry left in high spirits. Not even his Aunt's complaining or Dudley's taunting could reach him. He had a friend, a friend of his parents and as long as no-one else knew there was nothing they could do about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days passed in a pleasant haze. During their walks Sirius would often stop somewhere secluded, transform into human form, ward the area and then he and Harry would chat about anything and everything Harry wanted to. The topics were normally Harry's parents, the Marauders or Hogwarts.

"Can I tell Alex about magic?" Harry asked Sirius one day.

"Not really, no. Statute of Secrecy and all that." Sirius shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"But school starts again in four days time and I'm going to Diagon Alley in two. He's bound to ask - what do I tell him?"

"What have you told him so far?"

"Ummmmmmmmm... I go to a boarding school in Scotland" Harry replied tentatively.

"Did you ever say the name?"

"Don't think so." Harry thought back to any conversation he'd had involving school. "I might have slipped up once perhaps, I don't really recall... Sorry" Harry ended sheepishly.

"OK, what are your feelings towards him?" Sirius looked thoughtful.

"Feelings? I haven't got any feelings for him! What are you on about Sirius?"

"Not like that you big prat!" Sirius teased. "Is he just your boss? Or is he more to you than that?"

"Oh! Oops!" Harry turned bright red. "I see him as maybe a support figure I suppose... No. More than that. Not quite a father, but certainly more than a boss. i want to be like him if I can. He makes me feel happy and good about myself. I think he appreciates me as me, he doesn't know of the Boy-Who-Lived and he's never told me to do anything. He always asks. He cares for me."

"Oh Harry." Sirius pulled Harry into a strong hug. A thirteen year old should not be having thoughts such as those. "I think in these circumstances, if you can make him come to the conclusion himself that magic is real, then you should get away with it. The ministry can't track words, so they won't be any the wiser. If it would make you feel better - tell him."

"Go on a long walk today did ya?" Alex asked with a smirk when they returned.

"Kinda. We mainly explored the bushes that border the meadow by the cross country course. Padfoot found something really interesting there and I couldn't really get him away."

"Fair enough. Make sure 'e gets enough exercise tho'. I don't want 'im running around under my feet all the time, the farm isn't all that big for a dog like 'im." Padfoot woofed. "I know you're a good dog. I know." Alex patted Padfoot's head. "You know, if I didn't know better I'd say 'e understands everything I say!"

"He does!" Harry exclaimed in reply.

"Oh go on how d'ya know tha' then?"

"Hey Padfoot, grab that orange shovel on the wheelbarrow would you?" Harry asked with a wink. The dog plodded over to the wheelbarrow, picked up the desired implement and carried it back to Harry in its mouth. "Thanks." Padfoot barked once and wagged his tail before going back to sit down.

"Did you just..." Alex was speechless. Harry had asked his stray dog, as he would a person, a question and the dog had obeyed.

"Yes I did. Didn't I Padfoot?" The big black head nodded up and down. "See Padfoot really does understand everything you say."

"Ok Harry, lets say he does. I'm not saying I agree with you but I'm willing to give it a test. I assume you've taught him the way round the farm as well?"

"Well he's learnt his way. I wouldn't say I've necessarily taught him though."

"Alright, lets see if he can get this. Padfoot can you get the purple and green bucket from the feed room please? Put some food from the red bin and some from the black in then bring it back."

Padfoot woofed and bounded out of the room. A few minutes later he returned, pushing the bucket along the floor with his nose.

"Bloody 'ell 'ows it done that?" Alex exclaimed. "Whoever's you are 'as got a magic dog! How've you done that Harry?"

"Do you believe in magic?" Harry asked in reply.

"You mean witches and wizards with pointy hats and wands? Ain't no reason why they can't exist I s'pose. And sometimes stuff just happens for no reason that anyone can come up with. So aye I'd say I believe in tha' sense. I don' not believe if you get' my meanin'!"

Harry smiled. "Sirius if you would?"

A pop later and a man was stood where a dog had been.

"What?" spluttered Alex "where's the dog gone?"

At a nod from Harry, Padfoot reappeared.

"There he is." Harry pointed. "Sirius?"

Another pop and there Sirius stood again.

"Harry asked me if he could explain this to you, because he will be leaving for school very shortly and wanted you to know before he left" Sirius started.

"Harry can ask or tell me anything 'e wants, he knows that don't you lad?"

"I know. But this one was bigger than anything. There's rules on who can know it." Harry took a breath before continuing. He desperately wanted Alex to know, but at the same time was scared of the reaction it would get. "It involves me, Professor McGonagall, Sirius and lots of others."

"Ok, so what is this big secret?"

"You said that witches and wizards could exist right?" Harry continued.

"Theoretically speaking, I can't see a reason why they couldn't."

"Have you ever seen one? What does one look like?"

"What are you leadin' up to Harry? You must know wizards, long colourful robes, pointy hats, white hair..."

"You sound like you're describing Merlin" Sirius muttered.

"Or Dumbledore." Harry added. "Is Sirius a wizard?"

"Well I can't turn into a dog and I don' know of anybody else who can, so I'm goin' t' hav' t' say yes aren't I?"

"Excuse me sir but by your definition a wizard needs robes, a pointy hat and white hair. Do I have any of those?"

"That you don' although I swear I recognise you from somewhere."

"I've been on your TV a lot just recently, that might be it. But back to the magic matter; you say I'm a wizard but I do not fit your description of a wizard. Something doesn't quite fit there!" Sirius chuckled.

"No yer right, it don't!"

"If you knew there were wizards amongst you what would you do?" Harry asked.

"I know lots of people tha' would pester them. Meself, I wouldn' wan' t'bet!"

"Lots of people did pester at the start so the wizards separated themselves. We have our own way of life and are not just there for muggle entertainment or service." Sirius continued. "We've kept most of our old traditions, the robes and such likes but not quite as bright as at first. It also doesn't take too long to study it anymore so there all sorts of ages. It's an entire community" he finished.

"Kids go to wizard school as well. It's called Hogwarts and it's in Scotland. It just looks like a ruin to muggles" Harry added.

"Muggles are people like me then? Not wizards."

"Yeah. Hogwarts starts in four days but I wanted you to know the truth before I left. I've had the best summer ever this year, I didn't want to have to lie to you after all you've done for me." Tears were threatening in Harry's eyes.

"Come here" Alex said. He enveloped Harry in a strong hug. "I'm truly glad that you came here, it's been great to get to know you and see you grow. I'm honoured you told me about your world as well."

"You mustn't tell anyone about it." Sirius said quickly. "There's a thing called the Statute of Secrecy and we'll be in big trouble if anyone finds out we've broken it by telling you."

"Alright. There's not many who'd believe me anyway. Everyone's far too cynical these days! I have seen you before though." He pointed at Sirius. "Recently I'm sure." Alex scratched his head as he tried to remember.

"Sirius is a great guy, don't you think?" Harry asked.

"He seems nice enough, yeah" Alex replied.

"So would you believe me if I told you he was my Godfather?"

"Only turning up now? Sorry kid, I don't buy that one!"

"How about an escaped convict?"

"That's where I've seen you! You're on all the wanted programs and Crimestoppers! They say you're some terrorist criminal mastermind. What did you do?"

"Nothing. I was framed for betrayal and thirteen counts of murder and given life in prison. Padfoot was able to slip through the prison bars and swim to shore this summer and I came to find Harry. I am his godfather, and now that I can be, I'm going to be." Sirius locked eyes with Harry for the last sentence.

"Good. Harry needs someone to love 'im" Alex replied. "It's all a bit much right now but I'll sort it in my head before too long I'm sure! 'Arry be a gent and put a brew on would you - this needs one! An' possibly find summat a bi' stronger to go in it too! We'll be in soon." He smiled at the young boy.

"Alright see you soon then."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry, Sirius and Alex sat at the kitchen table going over for what seemed like the fourth time the plans for the trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Alex had come up with all sorts of questions about this "other world" over night and some of the answers would be just better shown rather than told. Harry was dying to show him some of his world; Sirius could tell that just by looking at him. Harry was so excited to be able to do something for Alex in return that he would mention it every time the trip or Diagon Alley were mentioned and he was practically bouncing on his chair. Sirius hated to do anything that would spoil his godson's happiness, especially considering his upbringing, but there were some large stumbling blocks in his plan: Alex's obvious lack of magic and purebloods.

"The problem is" Sirius started "that Alex needs to be with a wizard at all times when he's there. There's no saying how others will react to having a muggle in their midst. Your friends won't mind" he raised a hand to cut off Harry's objection "but there might be others in the Alley that will. Padfoot will be there but I can't just transform back if anything happens can I?" Alex nodded but Harry looked resigned "Besides you expect Alex to know his way round a magical street on his first time there?"

"Right so he can't go. I get it" Harry said with a hint of a sad smile. "Shouldn't have expected anything, should have remembered" he muttered to himself.

"Harry!" Alex exclaimed. He had caught Harry's mumble. "That's not true! I would love t'come, you know tha'. But Sirius is righ'. 'E's a wanted man, what would it look like if 'e turned up in th' middle of a figh'? 'Specially since folks think 'e's lookin' for you."

"He's coming Harry. We've just got to think if a way round it. One more understanding adult witch or wizard would be really useful right now..." Sirius trailed off in thought.

"Well Mrs Weasley will be there, she could look after him?"

"Much as I love Molly, she's got no clue about much. She loves her children dearly and I don't doubt she'd kill for them if it came to it, but small talk with a muggle? I'm just not sure. Plus Arthur would try and take Alex apart to see how he worked. That's a last resort I think."

"I can't contribute much to this" Alex said "but I do know of a lady who works at Harry's school. She lives in the next village over - Elmbridge."

"Professor McGonagall can take you! That's a great idea! Can we go and ask her now?" Harry's face had lit up again and he started clearing the table, as if thinking it would hell them get to Elmbridge faster.

"Harry it will be dark soon, we can ride over first thing and ask. Padfoot will be needing his morning walk anyway." Alex smirked at Sirius.

"You never know, she might even apparate us in" Sirius added.

"Apparating? What's that?"

"Moving from one place to another in an instant. Kind of like what muggles call teleporting."

"Wowwwwwww" Harry and Alex breathed in awe. It was so together but unplanned that Sirius burst out laughing.

"That was beautiful guys. Just beautiful." He stuck his tongue out at Harry's glare.

"Well that was good and all, but I should probably be getting back. Don't want the Weasleys asking questions tomorrow.

"If you insist Harry" Alex said. He had learnt by now that there was no use in trying to get him to not return to his relatives. "Come by early doors an' we'll ride over to tha' Professor o' yours wi' Padfoot. See if she'll help us ou'. Migh' have t'tell her the whole story tho'. If you're alright with tha' Sirius?"

"As long as Harry tells her whilst I'm still in dog form. That woman is crazy powerful with a wand and I'd rather not be on the receiving end of it!"

"That sui' you Harry?" Alex asked.

"Sounds wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya Harry" both men replied.

"So" Sirius started when the door had shut "how much of his life has he told you?"

"Very little. He never liked the subject so I brought it up as little as possible. Even I could tell though that his home life wasn't great and he said once that Hogwarts was his home, but never Surrey."

"Did he talk about his school exploits?"

"No. He only mentioned Hogwarts once when he said I reminded him of the groundskeeper."

"You and Hagrid have lots in common that is true!" Sirius guffawed. "However, back to Harry. His parents were murdered when he was one and he's had to fight for his life twice in the last two years."

"You're not being metaphorical there are you?" Alex asked.

"Nope. Magic can kill just as well as anything. He's told me pretty much everything that's happened thus far, I'll give you the run down as to why he's so famous as well. You'll need to know it for tomorrow anyway or else you'll proclaim that you're a muggle for all the world to see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was at the farm the following morning just as the sun was peeping its head over the horizon.

"Mornin'" Alex greeted. "You excited for this today?"

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to see Diagon Alley and it'll be great to see my friends again..."

"But?" Sirius asked as he walked out of the house nursing a strong cup of tea.

Harry blushed and looked embarrassed. "Nothing" he mumbled.

"There is something bothering you Harry, any fool can see that! Out with it."

Harry dropped his head and looked at the floor. "It's just been so nice not having to be anyone. Alex didn't know anything about me, so he offered the little job of grooming the horses to the little boy he saw. I've almost forgotten how to be the Boy-Who-Lived, I've been Harry for too long."

Harry felt his chin be lifted and found himself looking into his godfather's eyes. "After this is done today, you can go back to being Harry if you like. We can move abroad and hire a tutor, take some time out, or even go to live in the muggle world. If you want a break Harry, I'll give you as much of one as I can. Once I find Peter and my name's cleared, we will do whatever we want for however long we want. We can't change our pasts, but we can at least do all the things we always wanted to now."

"Y-you would? You would do that for me?"

"Yes Pup, I would."

Harry threw his arms around his godfather. Neither said a word for a long time, just content to hold each other. Eventually Sirius gently prised Harry off him.

"Now, you can't go to McGonagall with your face looking as if it just climbed out the Black Lake! Why don't we go and tack your horse up? You can show me all those confusing bits of smeddle and bigle again."

Harry chuckled. "It's saddle and bridle Sirius! Where did Alex go? He was here when I got here but he seems to have gone."

Sirius shrugged. Just then a voice came across the yard. "Are we goin' on this ride then or are you two gonna stand there all day?"

"Guess he's over there." Sirius pointed in the direction of the noise with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on then Padfoot, best not keep him waiting!"

* * *

**A/N** _So to Hogwarts or not to Hogwarts that is the question..._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** Well that seemed to work for getting answers! Thanks to all of you who answered my little question - how the ideas have changed from talking about how Harry's life was going to be in Hogwarts in reviews for the first chapters! Diagon Alley coming up - enjoy :)

* * *

McGonagall agreed to their plan rather rapidly Harry thought. He didn't know whether it was her Gryffindor heritage, just the idea of doing something that maybe a witch of her standing shouldn't, the excitement of being in on a plan or something else entirely. Whatever it was Harry was glad of it - now Alex could see all of Diagon Alley without it looking too obvious.

Even the Sirius issue didn't take too long. She didn't want to believe Harry's story at first, but when he told her of the times they had spent together and Alex had told of his view of the man she grudgingly agreed to let them take her to him. When Sirius had transformed in her living room, a look of shock had quickly passed over her features, followed by realisation followed by a wand raised and pointed squarely at his chest. All of that happened within a second.

Sirius was unperturbed by being held at wand point, despite his godson's pleas for his head of house to lower her wand.

"You'd better make your explanation good and quick Black. Harry believes in you but that will only buy you so much time" Minerva snarled, her eyes never leaving Sirius's face.

"I wasn't the betrayer. Peter was. He was Voldemort's right hand man. Take all the stories you've heard about me and change the name to Pettigrew. You'll have it about right then."

"But the Secret Keeper..." Minerva gasped.

"Was Peter" Sirius stated shortly. "I was too obvious a choice. You don't know how many times I berated myself in Azkaban for coming up with that oh-so-brilliant idea."

"It was Peter Pettigrew all along?" Sirius nodded. "But you killed him!"

"I did not. We all underestimated him. He cut off his own finger, exploded the street, transformed into a rat and fled, knowing what it would look like for me. When the aurors found me that night I was in such shock that there was nothing I could do but be in hysterics or entirely break down. It was all so surreal, even after I got arrested. I was in Azkaban before the shock wore off." Minerva's eyebrows were practically non-existent by the time he had finished, they had gone so far up.

"You got no trial?" she asked, lowering her wand.

"Never even got asked what happened." He took a large swig of tea from one of the cups on the table. "Urgh! Never heard of warming charms?" He wiped his mouth with a grimace. "We can discuss that night in detail later, but Harry's friends will be expecting him in the Alley soon."

"Alright I'll meet you in the Alley in ten minutes. This isn't over yet Black, you were a pretty accomplished liar during your Hogwarts years - I should know."

"I would expect nothing less Professor McGonagall. That you care so for Harry I am extremely grateful for." He turned to Harry with a grin. "Come on, we're going rat hunting!"

"Siriuuuuuuus! You've got to be Padfoot remember!" Harry pouted.

"All the better for hunting rats with! Come on I'll apparate us somewhere close by!"

Harry lightly punched his godfather on the arm. "Coming Alex?" he said.

"I'll be over with the Professor. See you soon Harry - have fun!"

Harry grinned and with a pop both him and Sirius had disappeared.

"Can you explain why they're going rat hunting?" Alex asked after his brain had adjusted to seeing two people vanish. "They tried to explain but they didn't get very far." He looked a bit sheepish.

"Well from what Black just said it sounds like Peter Pettigrew is a rat animagus. You know Black can turn into a dog?" Alex nodded. "Well Peter can apparently turn into a rat."

"Can all wizards turn into animals?"

"Most probably could if they trained hard enough, but many just don't have the patience for it. It takes a great deal of mental discipline to manage, which you can gain by hard work but mostly you have it or you don't."

"Can you change into any animal you want?"

"No. Your animagus is defined by who you are. It is your being, your soul in bestial form in a way."

"Oh. So a person's animagus tells a lot about them?"

"Certainly. A person may have many masks but their animagus will show the true them, will show who they really are to everyone who is around."

Minerva was really in her element, nobody was ever this interested in the ethics and details of this particular transformation. Nearly all just wanted to learn how to do it in the fastest possible manner. Nobody stopped to consider what it all might mean. How the lack of magic changed your perspective, she thought.

"We will have to continue this discussion later on. I really do not want to leave Black alone with Harry for longer than I can help. And a discussion on the animagus transformation will not look out of place in the Alley. Do you have everything you want for the day?"

"Horses stabled, coat, money, keys" he mumbled, checking them off on his fingers. Minerva chuckled slightly at him before grasping his arm and apparating out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HARRY!" Two identical yells came from the ice cream parlour as Harry stepped into the Alley.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked as he went to meet them.

"Alright. The Dursleys seem to think that if they entirely ignore me then I won't bring in any more freakish things like flying cars or insane house elves. So it's been a somewhat better summer."

"Why didn't you come to ours again then if the Dursleys don't care? You know Mum would have loved to have you" Ron said.

"I... erm... I kind of got a job" Harry replied.

It was the truth, he did work at the stables and it was a perfect excuse as to why he hadn't jumped at the chance to go to the Burrow again. The problem was, he couldn't be Harry there, the Weasleys expected certain things of him, even if they didn't realise. At least all Alex expected was for him to do the jobs he was asked to. Alex had found out on the first day that the best way was not to explain the how, just the what and later on the why. The how Harry figured out in his own way. The wizarding world hadn't grasped that yet.

"You got a job? But you're barely thirteen!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where?"

"At a farm just out of Little Whinging. Doing odd jobs and looking after four horses. What have you been up to Ron? Degnoming the garden again?" he finished with a wink.

"We're always degnoming that garden, but we went to Egypt this year to see Bill. Dad won some prize draw or something."

"I shall be sure to congratulate him when I see him. How did Scabbers like Africa?"

"Africa? We went to Egypt Harry, I just said that." Ron looked confused whilst Hermione's head hit the table with a thump and Harry struggled not to laugh.

"Egypt's in Africa Ron. Did Scabbers enjoy your trip?"

"He seemed to to begin with but then his hair started falling out and he stopped eating. I need to see if Magical Menagerie has anything for it."

"Can I see him?" Harry asked. Ron pulled out the fat rat from his pocket and dumped him into Harry's hands.

"I've got some stuff at work that might help. God help us if the boss's dog or cat or chickens catch a cold! It's likely to at least stop the symptoms of whatever he's got" Harry said after inspecting and passing Scabbers back.

"Oh cheers Harry! Will you bring it on the Express?"

"Can't really in case he needs it. Sorry." Silence.

"Ah! That's it! Why don't I take Scabbers with me tonight? Then I can give him the stuff and bring him back to you on the Express?" Harry said excitedly.

"You sure Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. It's only a couple of days."

They left towards Gringotts with Harry in a jubilant mood. He had got Scabbers now so Sirius should be free soon. Sirius said all Harry had to do was cast the animagus reversal spell and show the response to the Ministry and/or the Daily Prophet. Little did Harry know that it wouldn't even take the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** So we're getting close to the end now, just a couple more chapters to go I think. If there's enough demand however, you never know you might manage to squeeze a sequel out of me... Enjoy :)

* * *

Remus smiled as the familiar sights and sounds of Diagon Alley washed over him. It was background noise to his senses now but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it briefly.

He wandered down the Alley towards Flourish and Blotts, he had forgotten to purchase himself the NEWT textbook he'd set and that really wouldn't look good if the professor didn't have one! He should have known not to come in the last week of the holidays, everywhere was packed with students. Picking his way through the throng he heard the tinkling above the door and glanced a mop of redheads, one brown haired girl and a very striking raven haired boy.

"Harry!" he breathed.

Remus picked up the book he needed quickly and headed over to pay for it, hoping that he would get a chance to meet Harry before his little group left the shop. As luck would have it Harry was in behind him in the queue.

"Hello Harry, my name is Remus Lupin" Remus introduced himself.

"Good morning Mr Lupin" Harry replied politely.

"How are you enjoying the Alley?"

"I'm very sorry sir, but do I know you?" Harry wasn't in the mood for small talk with strangers. He wanted to buy his things and go back to the farm as soon as possible, hence why he hadn't waited for the Weasley brood to sort themselves out.

"You probably don't remember me, but I was one of your Dad's best friends."

So this was the fourth marauder!

"I've been told me a bit about you. It's good to finally meet you!"

Remus was spared having to reply because of a free checkout. When done, he turned to Harry with a grave face.

"I'll wait for you outside, alright?"

"Sure" Harry said before moving to pay for his own things. He spotted the gang in the queue now, Ron at the front. Hopefully they wouldn't take too long.

"Do you know about Sirius Black Harry?" Remus asked when Harry rejoined him.

"That he's broken out of Azkaban to kill me, yeah I've been told."

A faint breeze blew across them at that moment, ruffling Harry's hair as it passed down the Alley. Remus, stood downwind of Harry, picked up on several new and distinctive scents. His werewolf senses were more attune than an ordinary human's in order to find prey, or hunters, or water. He could smell his pack, a smell he thought he never would again but always would remember. At a stretch James could be masked as Harry, if Harry spent a lot of time outdoors, but there would have to be the other two there to make the connection. That meant that Sirius had to be either near or have been near Harry recently. Remus suppressed a shudder at such a close call. But the smell of Peter? Peter had been dead for twelve years, so where on earth had that one come from?

"Do you know why Sirius wants to kill you?" Remus asked.

"It's got something to do with Voldemort and my parents' deaths. I don't really care why to be honest, if he is, he is." Harry shrugged and paused for a moment whilst he tried to formulate his next question. "I don't really understand the whole criminal system thing though. If Azkaban is so bad, surely there must be tests to stop good people going there?"

"What do you mean Harry? You have to be guilty to go to Azkaban, you have to be tried before the Wizengamot, just like in muggle courts."

"McGonagall told me about Sirius and so I went to look up what happened. There were no references to a trial anywhere! You would have thought it would be front page news." Alright that was a slight lie, he had been told it by Sirius, but Harry thought it would work for now.

"That's where you got to Harry!" Molly Weasley exclaimed, bustling over. "You had me worried when you left the shop!"

"Good morning Mrs Weasley" Lupin interrupted her before she could continue any further.

"I'm so sorry Professor Lupin. I didn't see you!"

"Professor?" Harry asked in shock. "What do you teach?"

"I'm Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts professor this year" Remus replied.

"Hey Ron!" Harry yelled as he saw him and Hermione exit the bookstore. "Come over here, a friend of my dad is teaching DADA this year!"

"DADA?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry shrugged and quirked an eyebrow. "It's quicker to say."

"Professor Lupin, this is Ron Weasley. Ron, Professor Lupin."

As they shook hands the smell of Peter assaulted Remus's senses once again, so strong this time he nearly gagged. He coughed slightly and then turned back to the group.

"We're not in a classroom setting here, so call me Remus. You all done shopping?"

"Ron and I need to restock our potion supplies, but that's our last."

"Yeah and Scabbers' rat tonic. Just in case your idea doesn't work, you know" he said to Harry.

"Well rather than us all traipsing down there how about I take these two and we can meet up for lunch in an hour?"

"Would you Remus? That would be brilliant! Thankyou so much!" Molly replied.

"Can I come with you and Ron too, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. Remus?"

"No problem by me, Harry."

"Have fun!" Molly called out as they left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus was desperately trying to work out a plan to see why Peter's scent was so obvious about Ron. The only reason he could come up with was utterly absurd: Peter was alive. But yet Sirius had blown up half the street including Peter that night. It made no sense.

"Plonk him up on the table" he heard someone say. Remus turned at the new voice, his head still plotting and planning. A second later his head had whipped around again, solely focused on the rat now squirming viciously trying to get free of Ron's hand. With a yelp Ron let go of his rat as blood came streaming from his finger. Quick as a flash Remus had his wand out and the rat stunned just as it leapt off the table.

"Is this your rat?" Remus asked Ron.

"Yes sir. What have you done to him?" Ron was sucking his finger hard, trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"Just stunned him that's all. He'll be fine. How long have you had him?"

"Got him when Percy got an owl for becoming a prefect."

"And how long did Percy have him?"

"Dunno, about ten years maybe? He just turned up in our garden one day and Percy caught him according to Mum."

"And he's been feeling off since summer?" Well he would be, Remus thought. That was when Sirius's breakout was announced. Peter alive meant Sirius wasn't a murderer.

"Yeah, since we went to Egypt sir. He's been shaking and shivering all day today. I'm really worried for him."

"Well I might be able to help him Ron. I just need to cast one spell to see if I'm right, okay?"

A broad beam of blue light hit the stunned rat and covered him in a glowing sphere. Remus swiftly followed it by another and there, on the floor lay not a rat but a man.

"Well well Peter, how nice of you to drop by" Remus said, sarcasm dripping from his words. The little wizard blinked once and then sprinted for the door, only to be hit by two spells: another stunner from Remus and a body bind from Harry.

Remus turned to Harry in shock, one eye and his wand still trained on Peter. "Where did you learn that? And why did you cast it?"

"Hermione in first year. I'll tell you more later." He stepped around the immobile rat-turned-man and yelled out the door. "PADFOOT!"

Remus jumped again. So many shocks in one day! How did Harry have that name? And why did it sound like he was calling him? Suddenly Harry was knocked over by a very large black dog, who growled instantly on seeing the body on the floor.

"Gentlemen!" The shopkeeper had finally snapped out of his shock enough to talk. "What is going on?!"

"Case of miscarried justice" Remus replied, still staring at the Grim like thing.

"Well could it please be happening elsewhere? Probably the auror office would be your best bet."

"Sirius?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes Pup?" Sirius transformed and answered a heartbeat later.

"That's Sirius Black!" The shopkeeper screamed.

"And that's Peter Pettigrew" Sirius calmly replied before turning back to Harry.

"I want to go home" Harry almost whispered.

"I know pup. Soon we can. Come here." He pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"M-m-my rat? Scabbers is a-a-a man? A dead man?" Ron stuttered.

"Sirius, you stay here with Harry and Wormtail. I'm going to find Mrs Weasley, we're late for our meeting in the Leaky Cauldron anyway."

"Hello to you too Moony" Sirius replied sardonically.

"He's not staying anywhere except in a prison cell. I've called aurors they will be here soon."

"Oh good" Sirius replied. "Saves us the trouble of going to them."

Remus rolled his eyes and apparated out. A second later a dozen red cloaked aurors came streaming through the door, wands drawn. Harry stepped closer to Sirius, leaving a shocked Hermione to try and calm a nearly hysterical Ron.

"Get away from him Black" one of them snarled.

"No" Sirius replied shortly. He put an arm around his godson's shoulder.

"You are insane Black!" I said get away from him. Now!" A burst of light shot from his wand and... rebounded... off a protective sphere.

"Have you seen the man on the floor? Does he look familiar?"

Remus chose that moment to apparate back in with the Weasley matriach.

"Madam! This is a crime scene!" An auror stated indignantly.

"And those are three scared thirteen year old children!" Molly retorted. "Come on dears, lets get you home."

"I'm afraid we need them to stay here ma'am. They were witnesses."

"You will get your statements from them" Remus said "but do they look in any state right now? You may come by the Burrow later on."

"Now sir, you cannot make demands like that" the first auror bristled.

"Oh I can't can't I?" He walked over to Ron and Hermione and apparated out.

"Harry dear, won't you come too?" Molly asked. In response Harry snuggled closer to Sirius.

"I think that means he wants to stay here Molly" Sirius said.

"I couldn't give hippogriff dung about what you think Black, you've obviously confunded him."

"You're scaring him Molly, stop it. Go and take care of your own. We'll be fine here. Besides what am I going to do with 12 auror wands trained on me?"

By now a crowd had gathered outside the door. What could bring twelve aurors into Diagon Alley with their wands drawn?

"It's all right Harry, it's all right. It'll be over soon" Sirius soothed to the shaking boy. "That dome was fantastic, Lily would have been proud."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Padfoot" he said.

Another crack of apparition signalled Remus's return. "Molly, your kids really need you now. They're badly shaken up. Please."

"If one hair on Harry's head is hurt, I'm holding you responsible Remus."

"Fair enough." She apparated out. "Now we've got quite the following outside, shall I tell them what's going on?" Remus was ignoring the aurors.

"Well it seems only fair I suppose, since no-one else will" Sirius replied.

"Sirius?" Harry asked softly. "Can I?"

"You want to tell everyone pup?"

"Well I want you next to me. It'll be like telling McGonagall over again and this time we have proof."

"Hu hum" an auror coughed loudly.

"Yes?" Remus enquired sharply.

"Noone will be explaining anything until we know the truth" the auror said imperiously.

"Ok then, here's the truth." Harry uncurled his arm from around Sirius's waist, squared his shoulders and looked the auror straight in the face. "My parents were killed by Voldemort because somebody betrayed their location to him. That someone was Peter Pettigrew. Sirius did not kill him, he is lying at your feet. I don't know much but I do know that you can't have a murder without a dead victim. If you're wrong there, then you can be wrong again. Besides Sirius has been living with me for the past week, with no other magical being around. If he wanted me dead, I'd be dead. As you can see, I'm not. So there."

A cacophony broke out in the street as Harry finished. None of them had realised how quiet it had gone as they crowd tried to catch Harry's words.

"Nicely done pup." He gave Harry a quick hug before continuing. "There's really only one way to solve this. Give me a god damn trial and make sure there's veritaserum used in it. Now will somebody get Director Bones?" All of the aurors stood there unmoving. "Oh for goodness sakes I'll do it myself!" He brought out his wand and a dog patronus shot through the window. "What?! Ollivanders is still the best wand shop!"


End file.
